This invention relates generally to navigation systems and more particularly to a system for testing a navigation system utilizing real-time data gathered during an actual test drive.
During development and testing of a navigation system, it is currently necessary to install the navigation system in a vehicle and drive an actual route in order to verify the operation of the system. During development of a single system, numerous time-consuming test drives are required, thereby lengthening the development and testing of the system. Numerous test drives may be required just to verify a certain algorithm. Ideally, the test conditions during testing would be identical for each test performed. However, an actual test drive can never be exactly the same. Even if the vehicle is driven along the same route, different weather conditions, different drivers, traffic lights and traffic conditions will result in very different test conditions. More importantly, variations in the positions of the satellites may greatly affect the operation of a particular navigation system but would vary between repetitions of the test. Further, there are unique driving conditions in different areas of the country that would be handled differently by the software. For example, in Michigan, there are "Michigan left turns" i.e. in order to turn left at an intersection, the driver is required to turn right and then turn 180.degree. around a boulevard. Another example is the rotaries in Boston. It is important to test the response of the navigation system to these maneuvers: however, repeatedly going to these various areas of the country to verify the software is costly and time consuming. Further, it is important to test the navigation system in different geographic locations in order to test the response of the navigation system to different geographic locations relative to the position of the satellites.